1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system in which a page of a server, in particular, a page described in a language being structured and along the specification of the HTML, can be searched and seen from a user terminal by using a Web browser.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional network system in which a server machine is connected to a plurality of user terminals through lines is popularly used. Various techniques used on the Internet can also be used as group ware in view of transmission of information and sharing of information. For this reason, in accordance with popularization of the Internet, an internal network using the Internet techniques, i.e., an intranet has been developed to be practically used.
At present, such an intranet is used as an information presenting means in an office or an organization. However, the present inventor has examined that such an intranet is used as a local area network for presenting a specific service to a user.
In this case, as in a general intranet, a server machine is connected to a plurality of user terminals through a network. In the server machine, the information of services to be presented is prepared as a plurality of pages described in a language along the specification of the HTML and having a hyperlink structure. A Web browser is set in each user terminal. A user accesses each page of the server machine from a user terminal by using the Web browser to search various services or the like.
In an intranet system for presenting such services, a personal computer is not used as a user terminal, and a portable terminal having a small size and a light weight is often used.
In this user terminal, in general, only a flat panel display and a limited number of keys are often arranged.
Therefore, a manner of accessing hyperlinked documents by using a limited number of keys to obtain necessary information is an important problem.
In particular, when hyperlinked document pages are accessed, functions allocated to the respective keys change depending on the pages, and each key is often used as a multipurpose key. In this case, a manner of notifying the functions of the keys changing depending on the pages to a user such that the user can easily understand the functions is an important problem.
A page, prepared for a server machine, for presenting a service is often updated according to a change in service at any time. In this case, a manner of notifying a change in function of each key of the user terminal to a user such that the user can easily understand the change in function is an important problem.
In addition, the following case is often used. That is, different types of services are prepared on the server machine side, and a plurality of pages corresponding to the services are prepared. In this case, in the user terminal, a navigation function for accessing an arbitrary page must be set as the multipurpose key according to the contents of a service. However, the navigation function allocated to each key changes depending on the type of a service to be accessed or a page to be accessed at any time. In this case, if the navigation function of each key which changes at any time cannot be notified to a user such that the user can easily understand the navigation function, the user cannot access a desired page. Even if the user can access the desired page, it is expected that return from the corresponding page to the original home page cannot be performed.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and has as its object to provide a network system, a server machine, and a user terminal in which, when the data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlink structure is prepared for the server machine, a user can easily access an arbitrary service of an arbitrary page by using keys arranged on the user terminal.
In order to achieve the object, the invention may be characterized in that,
in a network system including a server machine and a plurality of user terminals
the server machine comprises
a first storage device for storing data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlinked structure described in a language along the specification of the HTML, and
setup data described in the language along the specification of the HTML to perform allocation of functions of keys of the user terminal for each page and explanation of the functions allocated to the respective keys;
each of the user terminal may comprises
a plurality of keys, and
a processing device for displaying a page supplied from the server machine on a display;
The processing means max include:
a key allocation device for reading, when another page is selected by a key operation of a user, setup data of the corresponding other page from the server machine, setting up the functions of the keys, and performing a setup operation for displaying explanation of the functions of the keys on the display.
Here, the server machine preferably stores the contents of a service to be presented as the data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlinked structure.
The server machine and the user terminal are preferably formed as in the inventions.
The invention may be a server machine connected to a user terminal through a network system,
and include a device in which data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlinked structure described in a language along the specification of the HTML is stored, and
a device in which setup data described in the language along the specification of the HTML to perform allocation of functions of keys of the user terminal for each page and explanation of the functions allocated to the respective keys is stored.
Data of a desired page and setup data corresponding to the data are formed such that both the data can be read by the user terminal.
The invention may be a user terminal connected to a server machine, in which data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlinked structure described in a language along the specification of the HTML and setup data described in the language along the specification of the HTML to perform allocation of functions of keys of the user terminal for each page and explanation of the functions allocated to the respective keys are stored, through a network system.
A plurality of keys may be provided along with a
processing device for displaying a page supplied from the server machine on a display.
The processing device may comprise
a key allocation device for reading, when another page is selected by a key operation of a user, setup data of the corresponding other page from the server machine, setting up the functions of the keys, and performing a setup operation for displaying explanation of the functions of the keys on the display.
In the network system according to the present invention, the data of a plurality of pages having a hyperlinked structure may be stored in a first storage device of the server machine. Here, the Internet techniques can be directly used, all the data of the pages are described in a language along the specification of the HTML such that the contents of the data can be displayed on the user terminal as text screens.
In each user terminal, a Web browser for accessing a page of the server machine is set. A user uses the user terminal to access each page of the server machine described in a language along the specification of the HTML, and displays the corresponding page on the display of the user terminal. Therefore, the user can see a page for presenting a service stored in the server machine.
In particular, since the plurality of pages stored in the server machine have a hyperlinked structure, a user can reach a desired page while sequentially seeing pages from the start page read at the beginning to the next page according to the contents of a service to be searched.
At this time, pages displayed on the user terminal are always changed by operating keys prepared for the terminal side. The user terminal is formed to have a small size and a light weight, and the number of prepared keys is small such that an infinite number of users can easily operate the user terminal with a small number of key operations. For this reason, the keys of the user terminal are used as multi-function keys to which different functions are allocated for each page.
As the characteristic feature of the present invention, an arrangement in which setup data described in a language along the specification of the HTML, in particular, a language extended within the rules of the HTML is stored in the first storage device of the server machine to perform allocation of the functions of the keys of the user terminal and explanation of the functions allocated to the respective keys in association with the data of each page is employed.
When the user operates a desired key to read the next page which is hyperlinked and to display the page on the display, the explanation of the functions of the keys allocated to the page is read from the server machine as setup data. In this manner, when the image of a page supplied from the server machine is displayed on the display of the user terminal, the explanation of the functions of the keys allocated to the corresponding page is also displayed.
As described above, according to the present invention, the functions corresponding to the corresponding page can be allocated to the respective keys of the user terminal for the pages which are hyperlinked. In addition, since setup data used in this allocation is described in a language along the specification of the HTML, the explanation of the functions which are newly allocated can be displayed on the display. As a result, a user terminal which is extremely useful for a user can be formed.
Therefore, according to the system of the present invention, users can easily access desired pages from a plurality of user terminals connected to the server machine, and the users can receive services which are desired by the respective users.
Although the setup data may be formed as data which is completely different from the page of a corresponding page, the setup data is preferably formed for data management. More specifically, the setup data is preferably described to be included in the data of the corresponding page.
The invention may be is characterized in that
the setup data
is formed to perform allocation of navigation functions of the keys for each page and explanation of the navigation functions allocated to the respective keys, and
the processing device of each of the user terminals
sets up the navigation functions of the respective keys and displays the navigation functions of the keys on the display.
The invention may be is characterized in that
the setup data
is formed to perform allocation of the navigation functions of the respective keys for each page and explanation of the navigation functions allocated to the keys.
The invention may be is characterized in that
setup data
is formed to perform allocation of the navigation functions of the respective keys for each page and explanation of the navigation functions allocated to the keys, and
the processing device
sets up the navigation functions of the respective keys and displays the navigation functions of the keys on the display.
Here, the navigation function includes a function of tracing pages which are hyperlinked.
According to the system of the present invention, navigation functions corresponding to a displayed page are allocated to the keys of the user terminal. Explanation of the navigation functions of the respective keys is displayed on the display device.
Therefore, for example, when a start page of the server machine is displayed on the server machine, the image of the next page which is hyperlinked can be accessed by operating only a predetermined key to which the navigation function is allocated. When a new page is displayed on the display, navigation functions corresponding to the displayed new page are allocated to the keys of the user terminal, and the explanation of the functions is displayed on the display.
In this manner, when a user accesses a desired page by using a user terminal while performing navigation among a plurality of pages prepared for the server machine, the user can correctly determine the navigation keys allocated for each page on the basis of the function explanation on the display, and can easily and correctly use the navigation keys.
In particular, according to the present invention, a user terminal comprising a limited number of keys can easily and correctly access a plurality of pages and a network system, which is extremely useful, for presenting services can be realized.
The inventions may be characterized in that
the setup data
is formed such that the functions allocated to the keys are displayed as explanation images.
As the explanation image, a still image or a moving image may be used if necessary, or a photograph, an animation, or the like may be used.
According to the present invention, the functions allocated to the keys of the user terminal are displayed as explanation images on the display of the user terminal. For this reason, a user can recognize the functions allocated to the keys such that the user can more easily visually understand the functions. As a result, the utility for users is more improved.
In particular, according to the present invention, when the function explanation of the keys is displayed as an explanation image, a user can pleasantly perform key operations, and a system which is more familiar and useful can be realized.
The inventions may be characterized in that
the setup data
is formed such that the functions allocated to the respective keys are displayed as different explanation images in an operation state and a non-operation state of the keys.
According to the present invention, when the functions allocated to the respective keys of the user terminal are displayed by using explanation images which are different in an operation state and a non-operation state of the keys, a user can visually feel use of the keys, and a more useful user terminal can be provided.
The inventions may be characterized in that
the processing device
displays a screen displayed on the display such that the screen is divided into a page display area for displaying a page supplied from the server machine and a function display area for displaying function explanation of the keys.
According to the present invention, the screen displayed on the display of the user terminal is displayed such that the display screen is divided into a page display area for displaying a page supplied from the server machine and a function display area for displaying function explanation of the keys. For this reason, a user terminal having good visibility for a user and being more useful can be realized.
Here, the page display area is preferably displayed adjacent to the keys arranged on the user terminal. In this manner, the correspondence between the keys and their function explanation is made clear, and function explanation having good visibility can be performed.
The invention may be characterized in that
the server machine comprises
a second storage device in which a Web browser for user terminals and data subordinate to the Web browser are stored to search pages having a hyperlinked structure, and
each of the user terminals comprises
a storage device in which a boot program for downloading the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser from the second storage device in the user terminal at the start of the user terminal, and causing the processing device to display a start page of the server machine and to perform a setup operation of the keys corresponding to the start page is stored.
The invention may be characterized in that
the server machine comprises
a storage device in which a Web browser for user terminals and data subordinate to the Web browser are stored to search pages having a hyperlinked structure, and
at the start of each of the user terminals, downloads the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser on the corresponding user terminal.
The present invention
may include
a storage device in which a boot program for downloading, from the server machine in which a Web browser for user terminals and data subordinate to the Web browser are stored, the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser on the corresponding user terminal at the start of the corresponding user terminal to search pages having a hyperlinked structure, and causing the processing device to display a home page of the server machine and to perform a setup operation of the keys corresponding to the home page is stored, and is characterized in that the boot program is operated at the start of the corresponding user terminal.
According to the present invention, the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser which are downloaded on each user terminal are stored in the server machine in advance. The Web browser is software used to search pages prepared for the server machine and having a hyperlinked structure.
In each user terminal, the boot program for downloading the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser from the server machine to the corresponding user terminal at the start of the corresponding user terminal is stored.
In this manner, each user terminal automatically downloads the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser on the corresponding user terminal at the start of the corresponding user terminal, so that a display of the start page of the server machine and the setup operation of the keys corresponding to the start page can be performed.
With the above arrangement, in the system according to the present invention, the same Web browser and the same data subordinate to the Web browser can be necessarily downloaded on a plurality of user terminals, and the settings of the user terminals can be made equal to each other.
In addition, in order to update the Web browser and the data subordinate to the Web browser used in each user terminal into another Web browser and another data, it is satisfactory that a Web browser and data subordinate to the Web browser which are prepared for the server machine in advance are replaced with other ones. For this reason, version up and change of the entire system can be easily realized.
The invention may be is characterized in that
the data of the plurality of pages includes
data of a card data input page having a card data setting item of a user and described in a language along the specification of the HTML such that card data input from a card reader is automatically set as the data of the card data setting item.
Each of the user terminal comprises
a card reader for inputting data of a card; and
The processing device
automatically sets the card data input from the card reader as the data of the card data setting item while the card reader input page is displayed.
The invention may be characterized in that
the data of the plurality of pages includes
data of a card data input page having a card data setting item of a user and described in a language along the specification of the HTML such that card data input from a card reader is automatically set as the data of the card data setting item.
The invention
may include a card reader for inputting data of a card.
The data of the plurality of pages includes
data of a card data input page having a card data setting item of a user and described in a language along the specification of the HTML such that card data input from the card reader is automatically set as the data of the card data setting item; and
The processing device
automatically sets the card data input from the card reader as the data of the card data setting item while the card data input page is displayed.
In the system according to the present invention, a user may use a user terminal to make electronic settlement of, e.g., on-line shopping. In this case, the user inputs the data of her/his own card by using a card reader arranged in the user terminal.
Assume that such electronic settlement is made in conventional on-line shopping, then when a user inputs card data, the card data cannot be loaded on the card reader until a focusing operation which is performed such that the user clicks the card payment item on the screen with a mouse. This operation is cumbersome.
In contrast to this, according to the present invention, when a card data input page is displayed, a user can input card data from the card reader at any time without performing the above focusing operation. The input card data is automatically set as the data of the displayed card data setting item. For this reason, a system which is extremely useful for a user can be realized.
Here, in the card data input page, card data input items must be formed such that the number of items is equal to the number corresponding one card. When card data is input while a card data input page is displayed, the Web browser may be formed such that the input data is automatically set as the data of the card data setting item.